User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 6
Saturday, 9:27 AM The first week of school went by pretty uneventfully. Despite the first two days where Michael was "getting to know" the Assistant Principal. Michael rose out of bed on this morning, the sun was high in the sky and it was a pretty cloudless day over here. Considering it was still pretty much summer. Michael noticed that Charles wasn't there. It was going to be a nice Weekend, he was thinking about seeing a movie with Nicole, depending on what she's doing of course. He jumped out of bed and took a shower. He then got into a Guns n Roses t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and then some red Converse all star shoes. Stuff that you couldn't get away with on a usual day at Bullworth unless it's the weekend of course. He walked over to the Girls Dorm and snuck in through the open window on the right side. He ran through the attic and down into the dorm area. He avoiding the Prefects and snuck into Nicole and Bradi's dorm room. They were both asleep as he snuck through and slowly closed the door shut. He crawled into bed beside her. Wow, he thought, the girls get better beds then we do, go figure. He thought to himself. Nicole rolled over and opened her eyes to him. "Of course you'd sneak in." She whispered, with a wide grin across her face. Michael kissed her forhead. Bradi was still fast asleep, even through all of this. "Wanna go to the movies later?" Michael asked. "See some gay ass movie," he joked. Nicole laughed quietly. "Of course, love." She replied. "We'll go see a chick flick!" She quietly exclaimed to him. Michael chuckled to himself. "Oh yay, I can't wait!" He replied with false excitement. They lay there for what feels like an eternity, the best kind of eternity. Then Bradi slowly wakes up and looks over at them. Michael conjures up a pathetic smile. "Morning buttercup!" Michael jokes as Bradi shakes her head. "Wow you two!" Bradi laughed, and they all laughed with her. "Okay, well I'll let you two have your nice morning." Michael says, then he leaves the Girls' Dorm. The Boys' Dorm, 10:14 AM Michael was sitting in his room watching tv when a knock came at the door. Michael rose from his seat on the couch to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Peanut, the Greaser. "You here for an oil change?" Michael asks, jokingly. "Hey man, Johnny Vincent needs your help." Peanut gets right to the point. Michael lets him into the room. He goes into the mini fridge. "Wanna beer, Grease monkey?" Michael sarcastically asked him. Peanut gives him an annoyed look. "I was only kidding." He says, innocently. "Johnny needs to speak to you," he continued on. Michael looks at him, such a short guy, about 5'6, Michael towered over him. "Then why am I not talking to Johnny?" Michael quizically asked. "Why did he send an errand boy, if he wants to talk then he should come and talk to me." Michael informs him. He was confused by the antics of the Greaser leader. Why did he send for him? This isn't medieval shit. "You go to Johnny Vincent." Peanut instructs him. Michael chuckles to himself, these Greaseballs are trying to command him? "Yes mother." Michael sarcastically replied. "If Johnny Vincent wants me he can come and talk to me." Michael said, shooing him out of the room. The rest of Michael's day so far was going by pretty lazily. Then he got a text from Charles, Michael turned on his phone and checked it. It told Michael about how he was going to be gone until really late tonight, Michael texted back with a "thanks for telling me, mom." Then he turned his phone off and continued on with his relaxing Saturday. 5:27 PM, After the Movie Michael and Nicole were leaving the theater after a pretty boring and sad action movie. "That was depressingly stupid." Michael said. Nicole nodded in agreement. "That was pretty terrible." She said in agreement. They continued on to the school and after Michael dropped her off at the Dorm he left for the Gym to have a heavy duty Training night. Category:Blog posts